1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an escape device, especially to an escape device with a plurality of sliding tracks that are connected to one another, by which a safe escape and buffering descending velocity during the escape are achieved.
2. The Prior Arts
For conventional escape devices, reference is made to Taiwan utility model patent No. 344279, entitled “Device for rapid escape from high building during a fire accident”, which comprises: an escape device pre-installed in a building structure. The building structure principally has a slow-descending room pre-arranged therein and a slow-descending tube disposed within the slow-descending room. The combination of these components can be served as a high building escape device. Further, each floor of the building has at least one escape exit which is simple for use and suitable for rapid escape, whereby staffs can quickly get to the escape exits and escape right away when a fire accident occurs.
However, the abovementioned device has the following disadvantages:
1. An elastic hoop is utilized to slow down descending velocity of users. However, when the body size of users is smaller than the orifice defined by the elastic hoop, users shall rapidly pass through the elastic hoop and thus cannot be slowed down.
2. Although a sponge pad is provided to reduce impact velocity of users, the sponge pad is not safe anymore once damaged and shall adversely affect the landing safety of users. Moreover, the sponge pad occupies too much space of the building. Therefore, the abovementioned invention does not have the effects of space saving and safe landing.
3. The abovementioned invention is designed only for users to reduce impact velocity during the escape. However, there is no monitoring unit in the abovementioned invention for monitoring whether a stranger is bursting into the building and avoiding the situation that a thief makes use of the abovementioned invention to burst into the building. Therefore, the abovementioned invention does not have considerations of monitoring and preventing a stranger from bursting into the building.